User blog:Blue2096/Final Testament: Before Switzerland (Part 1)
This is part of my 7-piece series for my will, please be respectful in your commenting. Before Switzerland, I recount being born in isolated lands around the Austrian border with the feudalistic kingdoms of the medieval era. My Father was Blau Raven XII, or Blue XII for short. My Mother, her name was Julia II, her nickname was Violet. My Father was a Prussian War General, but retired in his late thirties. He took up Mercantilism and profited from it greatly. Selling Military Material to Civilians, Fellow Merchants, Militia Bands, and even Governments. He soon managed to create a large company to manage gaining more sales and more income. With this wealth he became very popular in Prussia. My Mother was an Austrian Artist and Musician, she loved the great arts of Human Culture and studied it well. She performed in several symphonies, her name became famed when she performed at the Annual Vienna Symphony. An event so prestigious, even the Royalty would attend. With this fame her paintings soon skyrocketed in prices, becoming ever more rare. With the new money coming in, she took more classes, and continued to evermore increase her fabulous skills she already possessed. She soon opened a Museum of Art called the Vienna Museum of Artworks. This easily became a tourist attraction, Julia dedicated halls to famous painters across Austria. She would soon open several ones for herself due to such demand. When my Father began expanding his company, and growing more to make even more sales. He decided to take a Trip to Austria to set up on expanding to the country. When he visited Vienna, he noticed my Mother's Museum, he explored it and found my Mother very talented. When he was about to exit he found Julia, he went to express his mass amazement, but instead he found himself being complimented by Julia herself. My Father had become a Legend with his Business Management and Military History. He had not realized not even someone as famed as Julia would know his very own name. My Father decided to get to know the artist more, so he invited her to dinner later that night. They exchanged ideas and stories, it was then would they start to slowly fall in love. They would go on a date twice a week, visiting a Museum, attending a Symphony or even just watching a Theatre Play. After six months my Father decided to start thinking about marriage. He knew it would be just a perfect couple, an Intelligent Husband, and an Artistic Wife. He hired a Miner Company's efforts to find a diamond the size of his hand. He also found a Jewelry Company and hired them to craft a perfect 30 carot diamond ring. It would be silver colored and be studded with rare gems. After two months of preparation he was ready to propose. Although, fate would not be with him, he found himself sitting alone at an exclusive Austrian Restaurant. He asked Julia what the situation was, but there was no reply. After several months, My Father decided he would not be able to seek Marriage, and continued on his life alone. When Prussia was engaged in a furious war with a neighboring country, he was called back to serve as a General. He returned to Prussia, and temporally gave ownership of his massive company network to his Board of Directors. In the middle of the war, when The Prussians were starting to get the edge over the enemy and start to push them back. Blue XII received a letter from Julia, stating that she was getting Married and that Blue was to attend. Shocked, Blue fell into a hatred, a hatred that would pressure Prussian Troops, and end the war in a brutal victory for Prussia. His fellow Generals had been surprised at his tactics. Blue XII took a small leave of absence from the Military to visit the Wedding. Blue knew that he would at least commit to what he was asked for, it was his life's code. When he attended the Wedding he asked for the Groom, no one would answer. A Wedding Official told Blue to stand near the end of the walkway. Blue was confused, but probably suspected that Julia would arrange for him to be Best Man. When Julia stepped out in her pure white dress, looking more beautiful and charming as ever. Blue was starting to feel a quiver of sorrow. He had lost this gift of pure love, and he felt horrible. As if he shamed himself and her, the Groom was now the lucky man to kiss the very lips of this angel's. When Julia finished her walk, the Priest started. " Do you Julia take this man to be your lawfully wedded Husband? " " I do " replied Julia. Blue felt his blood start to boil and freeze, he felt dizzy, a searing ache started in his stomach, it was as if he was going to throw up at the wedding. He just felt so, stupid, the most Intelligent Person in Central Europe, was dumb enough to screw up this relationship. He felt this way until the Priest had said " and Do You, Blau Raven XII take Julia to be your lawfully wedded Wife? " Blue felt a rush of relief, yet so confused. He grabbed the exact ring that was prepared for this very day from his pocket. Something he always held ever since the day at the Restaurant. He put it on Julia's Finger and while doing so said " I do ". " You may kiss the Bride " replied the Priest, snapping his Bible. Blue felt a sudden rush, he leaned forward and finally exchanged the warm feeling of true love he had been wanting for a year. After the Wedding and Honeymoon, Julia would give birth to Me, Raven, Luke, Tim, and Hannah. A love story that had become legendary, and a legacy that would continue through it's children, including me. Category:Blog posts